Tangled Up
by Klutzy Angel
Summary: What could be worse than being stuck in a room with 10 whiny children? Thinking a crazed psycho killer is stalking you.  And worse than that? Being trapped in a room with the guy you just dumped and the guy you have a crush on... R&R!
1. Twas A Dark and Stormy Night

**Tangled Up**

**Chapter 1- 'Twas a Dark and Stormy Night…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy it belongs to Square not me.**

Thunder roared and lightning crashed outside the abandoned farmhouse. The harsh wind blew through the holes in the aged wood and caused the metal tools to bang against each other creating a haunting eerie noise. The blonde girl walked slowly through the forsaken building, looking over her shoulder fearfully with every step she took. She stopped at a window and peered outside, looking for the one who was chasing her.

She squinted to see outside, the strong rain blurring the windows image. It was then when lighting struck, revealing the horrifying face of her pursuer.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Selphie, as she jumped from her seat and tossed her half-eaten popcorn bag into the row behind her. Luckily it was empty. The man three rows down promptly shushed her and she responded by sending him an angry look, though it went unnoticed since it was dark and he couldn't really see her.

Normally Selphie would stand up for herself and protest the unnecessary shushing, it was a scary movie, people are supposed to scream, but not right now, she was way too scared to get up from her seat.

The small girl cuddled the toned arm beside her trying to regain her sense of safety. Zell looked over at her, "Are you sure you wanna stay here for the whole movie Selph? I mean you're so scared and it still has like half an hour left to go, I'm not sure you'll make it…" he asked quietly trying not to bother the shusher in the corner.

"Yes I want to stay," she said adamantly, " I can make it, I will make it… and besides, if I don't see how it ends how will I be able to sleep tonight?" Zell shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, if you're sure…" the blonde felt the girls head nod against his arm.

Selphie had asked all her friends to see the new horror movie with her at the theatre called 'Blood and Guts Hunter', but they all said no because they had all seen horror movies with Selphie before, and it was not fun. All the screaming and nail marks on their arms wasn't exactly their idea of a good time, but Zell had dutifully agreed, he could never say no to Selphie once she put on her puppy dog pout.

So here they were watching a psycho killer make a voodoo doll out of intestines as a stupid girl tried to escape his wrath.

Wow… fun.

The foolish blonde was cornered and the man was slowly creeping towards her with a hook in his left hand. Closer and closer he came until… the screen went black. Selphie screamed out of habit even though nothing had happened.

The patrons of the Cineplex began to talk amongst themselves each equally annoyed with the sudden interruption of their film. Selphie assumed that it was random and that the power would go on in a matter of seconds, but when it didn't she got a little frightened.

"Zell," she said as she gripped harder onto his arm, "what if it's the Blood Hunter, here to exact his revenge on the poor citizens of this town?" Zell sighed aloud and looked to where he assumed Selphie was, since it was dark he couldn't really see her.

"Selph, he's not real, so he is not coming to exact his revenge on the poor citizens of this town." It was then that a light was shined on their face and the pair screamed.

The light moved to reveal an usher of the theatre, a young girl probably only 16. "Sorry," she said, "I didn't think people sat in the rows so close to the doors.

Zell looked at Selphie, this time able to see her since there was now a light in the dark theatre, it was her idea to sit in these rows so close to the front, she said it would be easier to escape if the monster had indeed come.

"Listen up theatre," said the female usher loudly, "the thunderstorm outside has caused power outages all over town, and so unfortunately we cannot continue with your movie. For those who want them refunds are available at the front desk, but the theatre asks that everyone please leave now, it's against regulations to have people in the theatre under these conditions. Sorry for the inconvenience."

The room was filled with groans and murmurs between friends each expressing their annoyance at the situation. Selphie and Zell both exited the building by following the flashlights that were held by the workers, not bothering to get a refund on their lost movie.

When the two got outside they saw that the streets were covered in water and that more was pouring down from the sky, it was clearly unsafe to drive anywhere under these conditions, so Squall was definitely not going to pick them up in the Garden's car tonight.

"What are we going to do?" asked Selphie. Zell looked up and down the street, not being able to make out much more than a street sign.

"We could go to Ma's place, it's not too far from here, and I have a key," Zell suggested, "but we'd get soaked on our way there." Selphie thought for a moment. Stay here all night in the cold wetness, or go to Zell's mom's house and change clothes and sleep in a bed.

"Sounds good!" exclaimed Selphie pumping a fist into the air, "Let's get moving," she said as she pulled Zell into the water-covered streets. So the two headed off toward Ma Dincht's house. 

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH" screamed ten frightened children in unison.

"Shh kids! It'll be alright the power will go on soon!" assured Rinoa as she tried to calm the scared kids. Her and Squall were at a daycare picking up Rinoa's 6 year old cousin who was visiting her this weekend, when the power had suddenly gone out sending the small kids into a mad panic.

"The power will go on soon, I promise!" exclaimed Rinoa as she hugged the kids trying to calm them.

A worker at the daycare entered the room with a flashlight in her hand, "Children!" she called in a motherly tone, "please be calm children!" The kids quieted down when they saw the familiar face of Mrs. Bradshaw, the woman who owned the daycare.

"Children there was a power outage and the lights went out, so if you would please remain calm Sarah will watch you while I talk to the other workers and plan something fun okay?" The children nodded and a girl with short blonde hair began to read a story to the now calming kids.

Mrs. Jones nodded for Squall and Rinoa to follow her into the other room, so the two did as was told. When they entered the dark room lit only by a lone candle sitting in the middle of a desk, the elderly woman began to talk to the two other workers and the couple.

"I just got off my cell with my husband and he told me that the storm outside caused power outages over town, so since we are all here and the kids need to be taken care of is it okay if everyone helps out?" the question was asked to the room, though it as clearly directed at Squall and Rinoa since the other two people in the room already worked there.

They nodded and the woman continued talking, "To deal with the kids appropriately I propose that we split up into groups of five kids. Rinoa and Squall, Sarah in the other room will o with you since she's had experience with these kids before," the volunteers nodded and Squall and Rinoa took a group of five kids into a room lit by multicolored candles and flashlights.

"Don't be so glum," said Rinoa as she observed her boyfriend, "This might be a fun experience." Squall looked at Rinoa without saying a word. A small boy went up to him and tugged on his pants leg. Squall knelt down so that he was on the same level as the kid.

"Yes?" he asked.

The boy smiled and said "Skeet, skeet, skeet, skeet," before running off leaving Squall with a confused look.  
Oh yeah, it's gonna be a really fun experience.

* * *

"Look Brian, I just don't think this is going to work out for us," said Quistis lightly to her soon to be ex-boyfriend, well not technically at least. The two had only been going out for only about three weeks, so they weren't even officially a couple.

Quistis found Brian a little too needy, and Quistis enjoyed her space sometimes, so she had invited the boy into her dorm room to break-up with him. She was about to speak again when there was a knock on her door.

"Quistis I need to talk to you," came Seifer's muffled voice.

"Not now," she called to the door.

Seifer ignored her and opened her door. She turned to see him staring at her from the doorway. He entered and the mechanical door closed behind him.

"Seifer I said not now," just then the lights dimmed and Cid came over the speaker.

"Balamb Garden, there has been a power outage and due to patients in the infirmary most backup power is being used there so until further notice. Also Garden was struck by lightning and it disabled our door mechanism, so the doors will be unable to be opened until we can get more power. Sorry for the inconvenience." Quistis looked at Seifer.

"That's what I came to tell you, Cid sent me to tell all the professors about the coming power outage, I wanted to get you before the rooms locked," Quistis' horrified face then turned to Brian, the guy she had just dumped, and was now locked in a room with.

Can you say awkward?

**A/N- I hope you call liked this story! Please remember to read and review! And 'Tangled Up' is the title of the new album from 'Girls Aloud', there isn't really a relation to this story I just thought the title was fitting and I didn't feel like getting sued today…**


	2. Blushing Rarely Goes Unnoticed

**Tangled Up**

**Chapter 2- Blushing Rarely Goes Unnoticed, Even In The Dark…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy it belongs to Square not me.**

The dim lighting and the heavy silence set an odd mood in Quistis' room. The blonde woman was sitting up on her bed and staring at the door ahead of her, she wanted nothing more than for the door to just fly open and allow her freedom from her nightmare.

But alas, this was not going to happen, and she knew that, so she sat here and, amid the fantasies of the power coming back on, she thought of how to keep her and the other two in her room busy.

"So…" she started breaking the awkward silence with awkward noise, "Wanna watch a movie while we wait?" Seifer looked at her like she was retarded.

"Quistis, the power is out." She nodded.

"Right…" she said, "Um… then do you wanna… listen to some music?"

"Quistis," said the large man from his seat at her medium sized desk, "the power is_out_."

Quistis blushed in the dark, _I am so stupid _she thought to herself. Quistis had tons of ideas of what to do to pass the time, and they all either required power or for Bryan not to be there, and Seifer to be half naked.

Hold up.

_Did I just think that?_ she asked herself as she shook the thought from her foolish head. The dark was really driving her crazy. To break the increasing tension she opened her mouth to make another suggestion.

"Wanna watch some T.V.?" Seifer groaned.

"Hey professor," started Seifer, "did you fall in the dark and hit your head? The-power-is-out," he replied annoyed. He laid his head on her desk and tried to fall asleep to escape the demented woman.

"Right…" Quistis said. What was wrong with her, why did she continue to suggest options that were so obviously not going to happen? But she couldn't stop herself.

"Then um… do you guys wanna… go on the computer?" Seifer, and Bryan groaned in unison and Bryan got up and headed for the bathroom attached to the room, at least those were working right.

Quistis fell back onto her bed, and put her head on her pillow. What she did in a past life to have this occur she didn't know, maybe she exterminated a colony of people, or was the master behind a political rebellion.

Yes, because killing people is the same as her situation…

* * *

Selphie's drenched body collapsed on Ma Dincht's front porch. Her and Zell had finally made it to his mom's place and managed to get completely soaked in the torrential downpour of water. The two breathed in heavily trying to catch their breath from the run, when Zell had recovered a little he reached into his pocket to retrieve the key to the house.

He opened the door and instinctively reached for the light switch in the front hall, when the lights didn't turn on he remembered that the power was out all over town. Selphie stumbled inside and leaned against a wall, then immediately stood up straight, not wanting to ruin the paint job.

"Zelly, the lights are all out and your house is freaky," she said as he closed the door behind them, making the room even darker.

"That tends to happen when the power goes out," he replied heading for the stairs, "but don't worry Selph, there's nothing there in the dark that's not there in the light."

_What if in the light there was a serial killer hiding and waiting for a power outage? _she thought sarcastically.

Selphie heard a creak from the room to her left and turned her head to see if someone was there. Although she saw nothing, she was sure that she had heard something. Getting a little frightened the brunette followed Zell up the stairs quickly.

Zell brought them to his old room, maneuvering there easily, even though it was dark.

"Okay Selph you can find something to wear I'm sure," he said as he took of his wet shirt and tossed it into a clothes bin in the corner of the room. He exited the room for a moment and returned with a large towel for Selphie, "Dry off and find something to wear I'll go change in the bathroom down the hall. If you need anything I'll be right there."

The small girl nodded and watched as Zell exited to room with some dry clothes in his arms. She turned and examined the room where Zell had grown up more closely.

The paint was a light shade of navy and across the room were pictures of Zell kicking a soccer ball or shadowboxing. Selphie dried off using the towel and put on one of Zell's button down shirts and blue boxer shorts.

They were too big for her so she rolled them up a bit to make them smaller on her short legs. When she was finished her mischievous mind went into action.

_I'm in Zell's room, _she thought _I have a diary in my room so maybe Zell does to._

Selphie walked over to his dresser and was about to open the top drawer when she heard a knocking noise in Zell's closet. She turned quickly and stared at the mahogany wood door. Was she imagining things? Had she truly heard something?

The brunette shook her head, _You're being silly Selphie_ she thought to herself.

Then she heard another knock. The girl didn't need to here it again, she bolted from the room and headed across the hall and without knocking, opened the door to the bathroom where Zell was.

"Zell there's-" her sentence was cut short as she stared at Zell's naked behind. The blonde turned quickly in shock as her covered his most private area, his face red as an apple.

"SELPHIE!" he exclaimed.

Selphie was in shock, but she snapped out of it and shut the door, offering a weak apology.

She leaned against the door and slid down quickly, her butt hitting the floor with a small thud.

_I saw Zell almost naked_ she thought. In the dark her cheeks began to burn. _That's better than some lame old diary…_

Sure is.

**A/N- what do you think guys? I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, I do so love when people do that! xoxo!**


	3. Blame It On The Dark

**Tangled Up**

**Chapter 3- Blame It On The Dark…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy it belongs to Square not me.**

"Mark, please leave Mr. Squall alone, I'm sure he doesn't like when you ride on his neck like that," scolded Sarah, the girl who was aiding Squall and Rinoa look after five bratty little children.

Mark, the kid who had whispered in Squall's ear before, unlatched himself from around Squall's neck, "Sorry," he said sweetly.

Squall sighed and, knowing Rinoa was watching him, replied, "That's…alright Mark, maybe later I'll give you a piggy bag ride willingly…."

The boy smiled and then proceeded to kick Squall in the shin. The tall man let out a small noise of pain and anger.

_No little twerp is gonna get under my skin…stupid power outage trapping me with these little brats…, _he thought to himself trying to calm down. Rinoa walked over to him and began to massage him on the shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course," he replied, "I've just never wanted to strangle a child before." The raven-haired girl slapped him lightly on the back of his head.

"We do not joke about throttling children," she stated, "I'm sure you can deal with these kids a little longer. And it's not like all of them are horrid little beasts, I mean Vanessa has really taken a shine to you."

Squall looked over at Rinoa's cousin, there was an obvious resemblance between the two, the both had that dark raven hair, and she made him think of a picture he saw of Rinoa taken when she was younger. Vanessa looked over at Squall and giggled then turned back to her friends, and they all looked over and giggled in unison.

"I think she likes you," came Sarah's perky voice from behind the couple, "She's been telling all her friends about how you two are getting married."

Squall didn't know what was more irritating, the children around him or the perky girl behind him. It wasn't like she was a bad person; Sarah was just incredibly happy and cheerful all the time. Sort of like Selphie except he didn't grow up with Sarah, so she just annoyed him.

"Aww, how cute," said Rinoa, not the slightest bit annoyed that her cousin was after her boyfriend.

"Yeah," replied Squall, "so cute."

Mark, the demon from before, came up to Squall once more.

"I'm really sorry I kicked you before," he apologized cutely.

"That's okay Mark," said Squall. Mark smiled and hugged Squall's legs, then proceeded to kick him again harder in the shin.

Kid's they truly are our future…

* * *

Selphie sat against the bathroom door, where she had just seen Zell's naked bottom in a total accident.

_It wasn't my fault that I got scared and walked in on him changing… _she thought to herself, _I mean, it's not like I went out looking for his butt…_ The brunette was in the middle of imagining the blondes butt once more when the door upon which she was leaning opened suddenly and she fell backwards against the floor.

Looking up at the ceiling she saw Zell's face, red with anger and embarrassment, Selphie smiled innocently.

"Hi Zelly," she said from the floor. He didn't respond he just stared at her on the floor.

"Zell you can't be mad at me!" she exclaimed finally getting up from the floor and moving to lean against the wall adjacent to the bathroom.

"I can't?" he asked.

"No, I mean it's not like I went out looking for you, well technically I did but I had no intention of seeing you naked, I just heard something and got scared, but that's besides the point…" she stated, "and in my defense it's very dark so it's not like I saw a lot."

"I'm sorry," said Zell sarcastically, "I should have magically created enough power so that you could turn on the lights and see me completely! Or better yet, I should just take nude pictures of myself and give them to you!" Selphie rolled her eyes.

"No need for sarcasm Zell, Hyne sometimes you can be such a girl…" Zell continued to look at Selphie unhappily, "Fine Zell I'll make it up to you," she said, "What do want?"

Zell pondered the girls question for about a nanosecond before answering, "I wanna see you naked."

Selphie scoffed at him, assuming he was joking but his serious face contradicted her idea. "You can't be serious," she exclaimed from her place on the floor.

"Yup," he nodded, "I am. It's only fair, tit for tat… Er…I didn't mean for it to sound so dirty…"

Selphie's mouth dropped, _The nerve! Zell is such a typical guy… _She rolled her eyes and got up from the floor.

"Maybe later," she responded, "But I'm bored now, so unless you're gonna put on a nother peep show I think you should start to entertain me."

Zell glared at her but followed her down the stairs nonetheless.

_I'll get you back Selphie… _he thought to himself.

I'm sure he will…

**A&N- yeah I know kinda short but I wanted to put out at least something so I don't start forgetting to update… so here you guys go! Thnx reviewers you keep me happy! xoxo!**


End file.
